Todays day
by That Weirdo
Summary: Mobiumshipping. Yugi is the new boy in town and meets two mysterious figures that causes a large disturbance in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm sorry what?

/Yami mindlink/

/Atem mindlink\

\Yugi mindlink\

The classroom was hot and cramped, filled with half-asleep teens. Even the teacher was looking a little drowsy, until the door was opened, slowly like the person was nervous to go in.

"Hey Atem, it looks like something is finally going to happen." A boy had leaned over his desk to whisper to a boy that looked like him. Atem had black hair with maroon tips and blond bangs/streaks, sharp crimson eyes, and deep tan skin. The tri-colored head leaned closer to the other.

"Doubt its anything interesting Yami. We would know if one of the guys where being transferred to our class." Yami nodded knowing that Atem meant their friends who attended the school with them.

The teacher had stood up and walked over to the door muttered something to a man who had been standing at the entrance. The teacher looked a little frustrated but nodded and looked behind the man, smiled, and motioned for someone to come into the classroom.

A small boy walked into the classroom, he wore the standard uniform that hugged his small form making his legs seem slightly longer than they were. He looked like an innocent version of Yami and Atem, his hair was the same without the blond streaks, his bangs framed a soft rounded face that held wide amethyst eyes, his skin a flawless milky white color. His entire being shown with innocence and purity. Yami and Atem looked at each other both smirking and making plans on how to make the innocent little boy theirs.

"Okay class this is Yugi Mouto. Does anybody have any questions they want to ask now so they don't ask during my lesson?" Half of the class raised their hands hoping to make the questions last until the bell rang. Yugi looked embarrassed and scared when he saw all the students focused on him. The teacher pointed at a brown eyed boy in the front of the class. (A.N. almost none of the students that get to ask their questions are important.)

"What school are you transferring from Yugi?" Yugi shifted nervously before answering.

"I'm not transferring from a school, I was home schooled until recently."

There was some muttering before a girl in the back of the class got called on. "Where did you live before then?"

"I lived in the country side." Yugi was now looking at his feet.

"How do you like to spend your time?" Asked a blond girl in the front, the teacher glared because she hadn't called on the girl but said nothing against it.

"I like to read and play games." Even though everyone could tell Yugi was nervous Yugi managed a smile that made him look cuter than a new born kitten. At least half the girls in the class swooned and even a few boys drooled.

The teacher finally took notice of how uneasy Yugi was with being questioned so she decided to cut this questioning short.

"Okay Yugi why don't we find somewhere for you to sit" She looked around the class trying to find an open seat anywhere in her already full class.

"Miss there is a seat over here by me and Yami." Atem offered to the teacher trying to look as innocent as possible (and failing). The teacher looked over at him in surprise before nodding her head.

"Yugi, you see the seat over by the window with the two boys that look like you? I'd like for you to sit there." Yugi nodded and sat down in his new seat.

"Hey there," Yami leaned forward to introduce himself (yugi sits right in front of him).

"Hello" Yugi looked back at him shyly.

Atemu leaned forward with a kind smile and extends his hand "My name is Atemu," Yugi smiled and shook Atemu's hand. "I hope we can be friends."

'Good friends' Yami thought with a smirk.

Oh my god two stories in one night I cant believe it. Any way I hope you like this story and enjoy the loveliness of mobiumshipping, because I know that I do. XD

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I love you all, the fact that you reviewed makes me soooo happy. Here's the next chapter.

Oh dear

/Yami mindlink/

/Atem mindlink\

\Yugi mindlink\

Class was once again moving slowly and the only thing that Yami and Atemu had to entertain themselves was their thoughts about cute little Yugi who was sitting in front of them. Yami watched as yugi yawned and couldn't help but think about how cute he was and all the things that he might be able to get Yugi to do with his soft little tongue. (A.N. sorry but I just read like 3 lemons and now I'm feeling like a pervert.) On the other hand Atemu was wondering what he could do to keep Yugi to himself and Yami. Yugi being the picture of innocence paid no mind to the two sets of eyes on him and instead watched as the teacher showed them how to work on Geometry. (A.N. Bleh) When the bell finally rang. Yugi moved to gather his stuff, but just as he picked up his class books they were pulled out of his arms by Yami.

"Here let us help you Yugi." Yami smiled at Yugi though on the inside he was smirking.

"Oh thank you Yami, Do you know where the art class is?" Yugi looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Actually that's our next class Yugi." Atemu said as he grabbed some of the books from Yami. "Would you mind showing us your schedule?"

"Oh no of course not." Yugi said handing over the paper that held his schedule.

/well would you look at that, he's in all of our classes.\ Atemu said to Yami threw their mind link.

"I am?" Yugi said out loud just as Yami answered /He is?/

Both Yami and Atemu looked at Yugi in surprise. Yugi just stared back at them wondering what was making them stare at him like that. Next thing he knew he was picked up and thrown over Atemu's shoulder.

"Hey wait, what do you think your doing?" Yugi asked in a panicked voice.

/don't worry little one everything is going to be fine. / Yami muttered to him soothingly. (It's a pain in the ass to consistently write about the mind link thing but I'm sure I made it obvious when their talking through it.)

Yami and Atemu carried little yugi up to the roof where they set him down.

/So you can hear us when we talk to you like this?/

"Of course why wouldn't I be able to hear you I'm not deaf." Yugi giggled not quite understanding what was going on.

/now when you answer this question don't answer out loud just think it/ Yugi nodded

/What are you? \ Atemu looked strait into Yugi's eyes so that if he lied he would be able to catch it immediately. Something clicked in Yugi's mind, Atemu could tell even though he was quick to hide it.

\I don't know what your talking about.\ Yugi's body had tensed getting ready to run if he needed to.

/oh really?\ Now if anyone could hear Atemu's voice then they'd be able to hear the mockery in his voice. /Because I think that you do\ It was then that yugi lashed out. He kicked his legs out trying to make space so that he could run. Yami moved fast pinning the small boy down to the gravel filled roof.

"Yugi please don't struggle we mean you no harm we just want some answers." Yami whispered into his ear.

"Please let me go" Tears were gathering into Yugi's eyes "I didn't do anything, my brothers need me." Yugi was now rambling.

"So tell us are you an angel or a devil?" Yami asked as dark wings spread from his back.

(Show of hands how many of you were expecting that?)

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful dark wings that had spread out in front of him. Though he found them beautiful all he could feel was fear as he looked at them.

"Come on little one. Show us your wings." Atemu tried to convince Yugi in a comforting voice.

"I don't have any." Was all Yugi said.

"So then you wont show us." Atemu assumed.

Yugi just kept a strait face pretending that they weren't there. Atemu sighed and then did the very thing that he was trying to avoid. He forced some of his magic into the little boy threw his hand.

Suddenly the most beautiful wings they had ever seen flew out from his back. Both of the other two teenagers eyes widened in surprise at what they saw.

The wing on the right was a soft white one with amethyst tips, but the other looked horribly abused. There were feathers pulled out of it making sad bald areas and in the joint of the wing there was a brand mark that hadn't fully healed.

"Yugi what happened to you?" Both Atemu and Yami said in wonder.

Yep so there's the second chapter. I find myself wondering I might be moving to fast in this story. Please rate and review. Oh and a special thanks to all of the following authors, I wouldn't be able to continue writing without your support.

goddess-chan123 Soul of an Elemental Alchemist

AvatarJasmin

blue-blueberry

the dark euphie

YamiTeddy

Alice Heart  
yugixyamiyaoilover

Love you all and I'll work hard on the next chapter. *Bows*


	3. Chapter 3

Ahem hello everyone and sorry this took so long to write. I could give you a hundred reasons (excuses) for why it took so long. So without further ado here is a guest disclaimer.

Kitty Ciel: wait why am I here and who are you?

Sebastian: drooling

Weirdo: you're here to make everyone here happy so shut it and do the disclaimer

Kitty Ciel: Weirdo doesn't own and will never own Yu-Gi-OH. Though if you want to send her money for something that she didn't write go ahead.

/Yami mindlink/

/Atem mindlink\

\Yugi mindlink\

Chapter 3

Last time: Yami and Atem forced Yugi to reveal his wings which were covered in scars and bald spots.

"Please just leave me alone." Yugi had curled up into himself trying to hide himself from the world.

"Yugi. . . "Yami reached out to pick up the small boy, just as his had was about to touch Yugi an icy cold blue flame shot out him.

/Hey watch it; the power flux has made any powers that he has become unstable. He'll lash on purpose or not. \ Atem watched his current lover barley dodge the fire.

/That information would have been nice a minute ago love./ Yami shot a glare over to his lover.

"Yugi please calm down we only want to help you."

"NO! Don't touch me don't come near me you'll hurt me the first chance that you get!"

Yami and Atem exchanged looks unsure of what to do. Yami walked forward aware that he could easily be hurt.

"Why do you want us gone so badly, little one?" Yami leaned down to touch the small boy barley missing the flames by an inch.

"You'll hurt me, your one of the dark kind. Everyone knows that you'll kill any of the lights that you meet." (AN I feel very cheesy please don't be mad.)

"We won't hurt you little one, I promise." Yami finally touched Yugi's face, feeling the tears running down the boy's face under his fingers.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because we're to good to do that." Atem winked over to Yugi who had seen it out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help the small giggle that escaped him before covering his mouth.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I'd rather not say such things in a public place" Yami wagged his eyebrows at Yugi.

Yugi giggled at the dark pair's antics a smile lighting up his amethyst eyes a slight flush starting to cover his cheeks. Yami smiled back at him and Atemu smirked. Yugi shied away from Atemu and hid behind Yami. Yami looked behind himself to see the cutest little uke ever holding onto his shirt trying to hide.

"Atem I think that your scaring him with your face." Yami smirked a little but made sure Yugi didn't see.

"Oh shut up Yami you're scarier than I am." Yami just stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Yami don't be mean to Atemu I just get nervous easy."

"Hey Yami I think he likes me."

"Congratulations Atemu."

During this loving and playful banter someone had walked in, it was a young boy with white hair and emerald green eyes. Yugi saw him first and ran over to him.

"Ryou I missed you! How are Bakura and Akefia?" Yugi threw his arms around the albino boy.

"Ryou? You two know each other?"

"Ryou is my . . ." Yugi started

"Yugis my little brother."

Sorry this is so short and late but I'm going to try and make sure I update more often. Oh and thank you for all of your reviews and support. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone today we're having super Uke Allen walker do the disclaimer.

Allen: She doesn't own it she's lying if she says that she does.

Neah: Who let him out of the sex dungeon!

Noah family: Not us

Weirdo: Sorry but I wanted to barrow him. Now come with me little boy I have candy.

Allen: Yay candy

Weirdo: That's how people buy my affection too!

/Yami mindlink/

/Atem mindlink\

\Yugi mindlink\

"You don't look like brothers." Yami looked at both boys trying to find any of the similarities.

"Well that's not surprising since I was adopted along with our other two brothers." Ryou smiled down at his youngest brother who looked up with the most innocent eyes he had ever seen.

"So Ryou what are you doing here? I thought you had decided to go see Bakura and Akefia's home." Atem stepped forward in the conversation.

"I heard about Yugi's . . . arrival." A look flitted across Ryou's face but was gone before the others could figure it out. "Actually guys I wanted to ask if I could barrow your little mate here for a moment."

"Um sure." Yami looked over at Atem in a questioning way.

Atem shrugged "Don't see why not."

Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand and led him down the stairs.

"Yugi are you ok? I know what happened must have been hard." Ryou looked down at Yugi, straight into those beautiful amethyst eyes. Now that he looked closely he could see the telltale signs of a resent healing.

"Ryou I'm fine. It was scary but its better here rather than there. The above world didn't want me and I'm much better off here. I've even found my mates." Yugi smiled a heartbreaking smile that made Ryou sure something bad happened when he left. Other than Yugi being cast out.

"Yugi I know that you want to say that everything is fine but-"

"There is no but, you know what they did to me my wings are still healing after the last time."

"Did they keep doing it even after we left?" Yugi let out a slight laugh though he didn't find this funny at all.

"Of course it just made it that much easier for them, there was no one there to stop them from ripping out feathers and scratching at my eyes."

"They wouldn't dare do that. Not to you."

"Why not my parents did it my 'friends' did it, even I had to pull at feathers." Ryou wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Don't worry they can't find you here I promise."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( With Yami and Atem )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Both Atem and Yami were curious creatures and were not used to having secrets kept from them. So the only logical thought that came to them was that they should listen in on this conversation. Easily justified, Yugi was their mate after all.

Threw out the conversation Yami and Atem had managed to stay hidden. A hard thing to do when their little one was crying. Maybe he wasn't on the outside but they could feel the sadness coming off of him.  
It was highly likely that Yugi could feel the anger that was flowing off of Yami and the pure rage that was flowing off of Atem.

/Please little one tell us what happened to you./

\no please you'll hate me.\

/we could never hate you\

A moment of silence threw the link and then \promise\

Both Yami and Atem promised without hesitation.

Yugi walked over to the door that separated him from his mates, "Ryou I'm going to go tell Yami and Atem about – about everything."

Ryou just nodded.

Yugi stood in front of the two crimson eyed teens before sitting down onto the hard surface of the roof.

"Then I guess I'll tell you guys everything. From the beginning." Yugi took a breath before he spoke.

"My abuse started the day that I was born."

Mwahahahaha chapter end. Thankyou everyone for reading and reviewing. It made me so happy I almost cried. So I've decided that I'm going to write a oneshot for the first one to message me about what they want. I've been thinking about doing either a Yu-Gi-Oh, a Harry Potter, or a Black Butler. I really want to try writing something for you guys to show you how happy your reviews make me.

If anyone thinks this is a stupid idea tell me so I won't try this again. T-T thank you for reading!

~wierdo


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I'm sorry I disappeared from this story for so long but I honestly didn't realize how long it had been since someone favorited this story. Please don't hate me! I won't let it happen again.

Here's Yugi with the disclaimer:

Yugi: Sh-she doesn't own it or there would be more romance with Yami and I.

Yami: And we all know that you would love to have more of that aibou.

Yugi: 0/0

Weirdo: Ok let's start this thing!

/Yami mindlink/

/Atem mindlink\

\Yugi mindlink\

_"Then I guess I'll tell you guys everything. From the beginning." Yugi took a breath before he spoke. "My abuse started the day that I was born."_

"I was born different from my parents with their plain hair and blue eyes. I looked nothing like either of them and this made my father automatically suspicious of my mother and how faithful she was. For the first few years of my life I was neglected and was forced to care for myself as soon as I was able. The only reason that I survived my infant hood was because my mother was forced to care for me for fear of ruining her reputation. She was supposed to be a kind woman and maybe she was before I was born but I never saw it. I didn't see much of anything outside if my house I was my father and mother's shame." Yugi looked up at the sky taking a deep breath of fresh air. "When I reached the age of 5 other angels began to treat me strange because my wings had yet to appear while everyone else my age had fully formed theirs. When I began to go to school the other kids would pick on me, leaving me completely isolated from everyone else."

Yami moved a little closer to Yugi as if by being there now would be able to heal the old wounds. Atem caught the thought that passed right over Yugi.

/We just might be able to love.\

"There was one boy in particular that would pick on me, his name was Ushio and he was big. He towered over everyone else and used his size to intimidate anyone that might feel sorry for me. One day I was hiding from him behind a curtain in school, I'll admit it wasn't the best place to hide because he found me almost immediately. I tried to pull away from him but there was nowhere to go. Lucky for me he lost his balance before he could really hurt me. His size that he abused worked horribly against him and he fell out of the window pulling me along with him. I thought I was going to die but my wings appeared in time for me to be saved from danger. Ushio wasn't so lucky, he fell to his death. Adults blamed me but laws kept them from doing anything to me without proof." A tremor ran through Yugi's body at the thought of what people might have done to him given the chance. "5 years later, 5 long years, my grandfather came back from a mission that he had been on for many years. He came to visit my family and I unaware of the way I had been treated. I was locked in the basement when he came, He knew nothing and my parents wanted to keep it that way. They would do anything to keep him from finding me but my grandfather is smart he found me. Seeing him was like seeing the sun for the first time. He took me in and treated me and cared for me like no one had before."  
It became obvious that Yugi had reached the end of his story' both Yami and Atem were still trying to soak up the information that they had been given. How could anyone, especially parents, want to hurt one as soft and innocent as Yugi? Already Atem was thinking of ways for vengeance, Yami making plans to comfort his smaller mate.

"Please don't pity me though. I'm happy now." Yugi smiled up at Yami and Atem with the most adorably innocent smile.

/How can he smile like that after everything that he went through?\

/Moreover is it ok to tell him how adorable he is right after he shared something like that?/

/I'm not sure why don't you try\

/What if he gets mad and hates me for it?/

/All the more reason for you to try. If he's mad at you I can work on getting closer to him.\

/Hey!/

\You know that I can hear you two right?\ There was a soft blush coating Yugi's face. Making him look even cuter too the other two males.

"And are you mad?" Yami peered into amethyst eyes.

"Well no I guess not." Yugi fidgeted slightly.

_Oh god how will we manage to hold back from him!_ Both Yami and  
Atem were fighting nosebleeds and the urge to molest the smaller boy.

"I think that we should go to class." Yami stood up and walked briskly to the door.

"Why?" Yugi's head tilted in confusion.

_So we don't jump you. _"We wouldn't want you to miss any classes on your first day." A soft smile appeared on Yugi's face.

_They're so nice to me._ "Ok"

And the three boys walked back to class.

Well thanks for reading! Please rate and review! For every review a Yami gets laid!

All Yamis: REVIEWWWWWW.

Bakura: Or I'll cut you.

Ps. I'm working on Desert's Treasure for those of you who are reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

A new chapter and I didn't wait a whole year to write it! Happy Valentine's day everyone hope it's a good one. This is my gift to you.

Yami & Atem: And the chance to molest out hikari is our gift.

Wierdo: Tis true.

Disclaimer: I wish. Valentine's day gift anyone?

/Yami mindlink/

/Atem mindlink\

\Yugi mindlink\

When the bell finally rang telling the students they could leave, Yugi was felt dead tired. Unused to going to school he didn't realize how much effort, just sitting there and paying attention in class could take. _It could have gone worse though. _The day had been fun and eventful for Yugi.

"Yugi!" Yami came running at Yugi full speed. In fact Yami was running so fast that if Yugi hadn't sidestepped him there was a chance that they would have ended up on the floor, maybe even in an awkward position . . . wait was that the plan from the beginning? Yugi looked to the side and saw a slight pout on Yami's face. The thought _I'm betting it was _passed through Yugi's head_. _

"Do you want to hang out with Atem and I after school? We want a chance to get to know you better!" Yami smiled at Yugi, making his heart beat a little faster.

"Well my grandpa was expecting me home but if I ask him he might be ok with it."

As Yugi spoke Atem walked up. "You can use my phone to ask him."

Yugi walked over to the wall of the hallway and set down his bag before dialing his house number.

"Hey grandpa would it be ok if I hung out with my friends?" There was a pause "I don't know, let me ask." Yugi looked up at the other two. "How late will I be staying?"

_All night if we could have you. _Was what both perv- I mean boys wanted to say but they settled for the next best thing. "You could have dinner with us and then we'll take you home." Atem said hopefully.

"Sounds good. Could you hear them gramps? No not all night," a blush spread across Yugi's face. "That's not what's going on at all. I'll see you after dinner."

/sounds like our little ones grandfather is thinking along the same lines as us./

/Yes it would seem that way\ identical smirks crossed their faces.

/We have to be patient. For now let's deal with this tomato before he combusts./

"What did he say to make you such a cute color?" The question could almost be mistaken for genuine curiosity . . . almost.

"Don't act all innocent I know you too are aware. You forget I'm in the mind connection too." Yami sneaked an arm around Yugi's waist while he was talking.

"We didn't forget." Yami's hand slid lower "I would hate for you to enter this relationship not knowing what we are really like."

Now the hand was on Yugi's hip and fingers were creeping to no no zones- the sharp pinch in Yami's hand quickly ended that though.

"Hands above the waist Yami." Yugi smiled up at the slightly taller boy, while bruising his hand.

"Looks like that hurts, Yami." Atem smirked, finding the punishment very amusing.

"Don't think that you're not in trouble either Atem. Your almost as guilty, I've seen where your eyes have been this hole time." True enough Atem had been watching both of the others asses every chance that he could. S_hit my mates are perverts. _

Trying to divert Yugi's attention Atem changed the subject "So what do you want to do since we have so much time?"

Yugi blinked up at Atem, finally releasing Yami whose eyes were watering. "Well I don't really know I mean we could do whatever you guys wanted to do, within reason of course." He cast a suspicious glance at the other 2.

"Well then why don't we go to our house?" Yami finally got the chance to speak.

"You two live together?" Yugi seemed a little more than shocked.

"Yeah along with a few others." Atem smiled at the thought of the 'others'.

"How about it? We can go watch movies and play some games." Yami seemed excited.

"What kind of games?" Yugi seemed almost reluctant to ask.

"All sorts of board games, video games, and card games." Now Yugi looked excited.

"Let's go!" Yugi almost bounced his way to Atem's car, making the other two chuckle.  
_

Yay another chapter done! Please review the Yamis love it! ;)

Bakura: Yes last chapter was fun.

Yami: I'm sure my Hikari was better.

Bakura: Stupid pharaoh there's no way that's possible.

Yami: You wanna go thief?

Bakura: Bring it pharaoh!

Wierdo: I'm gonna go stop that now.


End file.
